User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 6.
Solomon: Author dude... do I really get beat up by a Loli? Author: It's the Monster Lord though. Solomon: That's.....not better.... Author: Regardless! Chapter 6 everybody! Chapter 6: This is war. Battle of the Monster Lord's Castle. As the sun rose signaling the next day, I watched as the Hero Luka entered the Monster Lord's Castle from a distance. I returned to Remina and stood at the front of the chimera army. Promestein walked up to me. "Has he entered?" She asked. "Yes. Now what shall we do?" I said. "We wait." Promestein said. "Ilias said we will attack after Luka's battle with the Heavenly Knights. I am awaiting her signal." "And if Luka falls?" I ask. "We hold back for a while. Prepare even more forces." She said. "I still feel fail-safes should be made." I suggested. "In case the plan doesn't go smoothly." Promestein merely looked at me. "I assure you, everything will go according to plan. Have I ever been incorrect Solomon?" "You still wonder how I am alive Doc..." I said. "Aside from that?" She said. We looked at the palace. I was waiting for what would be Ilias' signal for war. A bright ray of light soon hit the castle. "That's the signal to prepare for battle. Solomon Give the command." Promestein ordered. Without hesitation I drew my blade and pointed towards the palace. "Chimeras! Move out!" I shouted. The beasts soon moved towards the Monster Lord's Castle. Hundreds, if not thousands of them. Amongst them; Promestein, myself, and the Next Dolls moved with them. The beam of light disappeared from the castle and suddenly angels began to fly down towards it. "The Second Remina has begun." Promestein said. My orders in battle were clear then, seek and destroy. I might have to call upon Hyde after all. "Solomon," Hyde had said. "Murder isn't your thing. But this is a war. Call on me any time. This seems like my specialty." We approached the massive doors. Angels flew above us ready to storm in the castle. I soon charged a Giga Bomb with my gun-staff and blasted the doorway open. We began to storm the castle. Monsters attempted to fight us off. Many ended up facing numerous chimeric beasts at once. Any angels were simply taking advantage of their immunity to their attacks and finishing them off. The seemingly one-sided battle soon worked its way into the central room. Where the Heavenly Knights soon joined the fray. I battled and aided the Chimeras against the Monsters. "Ugh.. I can't move!" A behemoth had said as I shot her with a shock pulse. A Vampire attempted to grab me. But I soon flash-banged her and dodged her attack. "I can't see!" She cried out. Chimera beasts soon took my place as their opponents. I managed to fight my way to Promestein. She was being confronted by Luka. The Next Dolls were facing their Heavenly Knight counterparts. Hainuwelle was overwhelming Alma Elma with her speed, whilst Arc-en-ciel was pummeling Granberia. I felt Hyde was angry at the sight. "Hyde, calm down. I know you wanted to face her." I said. "It's not that." He said in rage. I scanned both knights and noticed they were considerably weakened already. Was this Ilias' plan? "Granberia... she's not full of the same fiery passion and energy she had when I faced her. She's weakened. It's not fair!" He had said. It seemed Hyde was expecting to see his favorite foe in better action. I returned to Promestein. Having witnessed Luka seal a powerful Archangel. It seems Luka and Alice are the highest threats. I took aim with my gun-staff from behind Promestein. In case he was going for her next. "Haha, what will you do Eden?" Promestein asks as she looks towards the ceiling. "Even your archangel protege seems to have been brought down." I knew she was insulting Seraph Eden. Luka however looked confused. As they continued talking, Alice and Arc-en-ciel joined in. I however picked up a sudden increase of power from the scanner and looked towards the nearby wall. I then noticed Tamamo was missing. I looked towards the source of the power as it approached the area. I soon turned around to see Alice lunging towards Promestein. She was suddenly stopped by a seal. Electric energy then sparks around the area. Promestein then soon transfers Alice out of the castle. The hero Luka was even more confused. Promestein mentioned countermeasures to Luka and Alice XVI, the seal just then was one of them. As Luka was about to attack Promestein, she triggered the seal on Luka's power. Suddenly, the elemental energies I scanned on Luka vanished and his power seemed to drop. "He's weakening. Surround him!" I command. The Chimera beasts soon surround him as he can't even fight one of them off. Promestein begins to offer him a deal if he surrenders. He declines however. As Promestein orders Amphisbaena to sever his limbs, the source of the power I scanned earlier charges towards the other side of the wall. "Incoming!" I shout as the wall crashes and a massive beast charges through. I notice Tamamo riding it's back. I jump out of its way as it easily takes out the normal chimera beasts. The beast itself seemed like them, only leagues above their power. "Giganto Weapon.. A weapon from the Sacred Monster Wars." Promestein begins stating. I immediately turn towards it, drawing my blade and preparing the Hyde Injection as it throws Tamamo off her back. This huge monstrous beast was used 1,000 years ago in the Great War. It's power was tremendous, easily able to face powerful foes. It faced me with a cold stare, I had to fight it off, I was unsure if the Chimeras could take it alone. "Stand back! I'll take it." I said. I was soon stopped by Arc-en-ciel who turned towards it ready to fight. "I'll pass on that one!" Hainuwelle shouted as she flew out of its way. "Then I shall play with it." Arc-en-ciel said and soon she stops the Giganto Weapon's charge single-handedly and slams it down onto the ground causing the entire castle to rumble. I tremble at the shaking, nearly falling over. Arc-en-ciel begins delivering powerful kicks at the downed beast. "It's over now, how disappointing." She said as she delivered one last kick. "Were fighters back then really so weak?" Promestein and Arc-en-ciel talk about the beast before Promestein orders the castle to be finished off. I notice Tamamo standing back up and getting in the chimeras way. I suddenly felt very intimidated as she mentions what happens if a beast monster crosses her. Her power seemed to begin rising even higher than it already was. The Chimeric beasts begin backing away. Promestein even had to convince the Next Dolls not to try and face her. We were ordered to fall back. I lead the Chimera beasts away as the Next Dolls and Promestein followed. After returning to the lab, I was instructed to perform necessary repairs. Although building them wasn't my thing, I could definitely repair Chimeras. However my progress was soon halted by a strange banging on a nearby door. I slowly walked towards the door. The banging was rather violent, I grabbed my gun-staff, preparing to shock the potential intruder. I jumped back when two small hands grabbed the door and ripped a waist-high hole open. "Promestein!" Yelled the small figure. It was a young lamia. But upon closer inspection I discovered the lamia was too familiar. It was Aliphese XVI, just really small. And very adorable. "What the hell? I thought you were sealed!" I yelled out. "Out of my way! I want my body back!" She shouted as she charged at me. Tackling me into the ground and moving towards the next door. For a small Monster Lord, she was still tough. I jumped back up. "Zylphe!" I had shouted as I activated the Wind spirit. I rushed and blocked the door drawing my sword. "Not so fast! I don't know how you got out that seal, but you're going back in, even if I need to use force." Alice merely smirked at me. "Please, you're 100 years too young to talk down to a Monster Lord." She had said with confidence. "You're so short, it's hard not to talk down." I said with a grin. "Bring it on then. I need to find Promestein anyways so you're going to tell me where she is." She said. "Hyaa!" I shouted as I used Zylphe's boosted speed to charge at the mini-Alice. However I soon found her tail tripping my leg causing me to fall foward. She soon ripped my back-claw off and sat on my back holding it around my neck. Her small tail holding my arms behind my back. "Don't waste my time. Now where's Promestein?" She asked with anger pinning me down. Forced into a binded state, Zylphe's power is useless and I can't call Gnomaren. "Gahh! I won't talk." I said struggling. "Talk! Or I beat you with your own third arm!" She shouted and started hitting me with my back-claw. "Now stop hitting yourself!" She began to say with joy. "Hey! Stop it! That hurts!" I yelled out. "Stop hitting yourself!" She kept saying with happiness. "This is actually kind of fun!" "Ow! Stop it! She's in the center of the lab." I said as she rained blows upon me with my own claw. "Good boy." She said and dropped my back claw slithering to the next door and busting through it, leaving another hole. "Hey! I have to fix that you know." I said. I then grabbed my communicator. "Master Promestein we have a problem..." "There's an intruder alert in Sector Two, investigate it now." She said. "Two? I'm in Sector Four and the Monster Lord just ripped through two doors heading towards you." I said rubbing the back of my head. "How did she get unsealed?" She asked. "She's technically still somewhat sealed it seems. She's a little lamia girl now." I said. "I'm pursuing her now." I said as I ended the call and followed the Monster Lord. I chased her down the laboratory. Scanning her to find much of her power is actually gone. She wouldn't last against a higher powered chimera by herself. But aside from Chimera troops or the Next Dolls, most of the nearby chimeras are experiments. "Stop!" I called out, shooting at her with electric pulses. She just dodged them however. She may be in a smaller, weaker body, but her combat experience is still there. I chased her into the central room. We found Luka confronting Promestein. "Here you are. Promestein!" Alice had said. "Master Promestein please forgive me I tried to stop her." I said panting. Alice joins with the hero. Promestein soon transformed herself into her ancient seaweed body. "Solomon, stay back. I'll deal with them myself." She said. As Luka and Alice began fighting Promestein. She noticed me scanning her with my goggles. "Solomon, what are you doing?" She said as she faced me. "Scanning your vitals." I said nervously. Actually, I was scanning and saving an image of her body. She was completely naked with plants and seaweed growing out her body. It was the first time I had actually seen her naked. I had found her extremely beautiful before, but I'd be tounge-tied just trying to talk to her. As this form is partially monster, her holy immunity seemed to had worn off. Despite my perverted attempt, it was interesting observing the affects of monster DNA used on Angels. "Ah, continue." She said and immediately resumed. She had the upper hand, as Luka and Alice were both greatly weakened. However, as Promestein prepared to finish Luka off, he suddenly became much more agile. I knew this was bad as he turned the tables. Soon driving her back. I rushed to Promestein's side. However she held her hand out for me to stop. "I said stand back Solomon," She said as she grabbed a syringe. I recognized the strange liquid inside. It was the White Rabbit. "Master Promestein no!" But she was just about to inject herself when suddenly me and her were both frozen by strange magic. "You mustn't use that injection yet Promestein." said a strange voice. Suddenly Black Alice appear in the room. "Black...Alice?!" said Promestein. "What is she doing here?" I asked. "Goddess Ilias doesn't wish for your brain to be broken yet. It would be quite troubling if you used the unfinished 'White Rabbit' in desperation?" She had said. I didn't just hear things before, she does indeed know of it. "Please...go cool your head off for a bit." "Damn you....fox girl." Promestein had said. Black Alice soon warped both of us away. Category:Blog posts